Dinosaur King Nextgen
Dinosaur King Nextgen is a story that takes place when the main cast have grown to their late teen years. Main Focus The story mainly focuses on Max, Rex,and Zoe's attempts to take down a fighting ring called Mesozoic Battles. Max plans to take it down after his nightmare about a Sarchosuchus in the middle of a battle and Chomp wandering into the battle arena and getting killed and eaten by it and the others trying to detain the Sarchosuchus after just to be killed themselves. The Mezosoic Battles are soon discovered to be a distraction while the main villain DinoSauros and his minions unleashes a wave full of radiation that mutates animals into past species and turning all locations into prehistoric environments. This brings back every dangerous prehistoric creature DinoSauros chooses. In the middle of the night somebody kidnaps Spiny and transforms him into a deadly spinosaurus with his intelligence,desires, a more detailed appearence and the hunting tactics of every carnivorous dinosaur that ever existed. Spiny is then united with a group of dinosaurs which are all other Spinosaurid species with the same upgrades he was given. New Villains #DinoSauros A.K.A Sauros: One of two lab experiments gone horribly wrong. DinoSauros was a cloned Raptor raised in a lab and given intelligence only matched by the top scientists in the world. His intelligence was to great for his body and after several days he mutated into a half-human half-raptor form almost exactly like a 15 year old human male but with saurian features. After killing all of the scientists that created him,except the one who had cared for him, he went on to plot on how to bring the world back to its glory. He began rounding up some others similar to him and they worked together to create a device that could change the Earth back to its original form but would give each time period a set area with the humans surviving the change just to become the main food source for the prehistoric creatures or dying from the periods conditions.- Has a Sarchosuchus and all Spinosaurids. #Sickle:The second failed experiment Sickle is a deadly hand to hand combatant,strategist, and most dangerous of all is also Sauros' adopted younger brother. They were both born in the same lab and had similar experiences. Sickle was created from mixing D.N.A of a velociraptor and a Megalania. He was given the same amount of intelligence as Sauros. His body like Sauros' couldn't handle the pressure of his intelligence and mutated into a half-Megalania quarter human and quarter velociraptor hybrid form that resembled a 10 year old young boy. In this form he looked helpless but is actually more dangerous then Sauros in battle. His powerful mutant Megalania is a deadly land combat specialist has enough power to take down the Empire State Building with one headbutt as well as his deadly poison saliva that kills his opponents in only 5 minutes. His mutant Basilosaurus is a lethal water combat specialist with deadly speed, accuracy,size, and destructive capabilities. -Has a Megalania and a Basilosaurus #???:TBW-Has a Phorusrhacos and a Brontornis #???:TBW-Has a Titanis and a Leopleurodon Story User_blog:Leonidas1234/Dinosaur_King_Nextgen